


wake you up like sunrise (on the backs of your thighs)

by asstrid



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019), Charlie's Angels (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asstrid/pseuds/asstrid
Summary: jane and elena go shopping- then they go lingerie shopping, and elena teases jane for getting flustered until suddenly jane is fingering elena against the fitting room wall
Relationships: Jane Kano/Elena Houghlin, Jane Kano/Elena Houghlin/Sabina Wilson
Comments: 24
Kudos: 198





	wake you up like sunrise (on the backs of your thighs)

**Author's Note:**

> did you know that if you vibe really hard at your computer, it doesn't actually make your fic transfer from your brain directly into the document? wild. 
> 
> anyways shoutout to @Noellefics for being a PIONEER and writing the first collared elena fic, @milestowrite for the endless hype & support, @atlantisairlock for being a demon who fuels me with the rage i need to finish my fucking fics, and the discord chat for being lovely and wonderful people to discuss & create with!

Elena’s been treating Sabina and Jane to whatever movie montage scene-type activities that their fucked-up childhoods didn’t allow for. So far they’ve gone ice-skating (Sabina and Jane knew an entire ice dance sequence set to the Moulin Rouge soundtrack, but had never been just to drink hot chocolate and play tag), bowling (Jane, perfect shot that she is, scores strike after strike while Sabina inputs their names as ‘WE TAP THAT’ for Elena, ‘I’D TAP THAT,’ for herself and ‘SHE TAPS US’ for Jane), swimming in one of the Townsend private pools (Elena beats them both at water polo, diving, and surfing, then makes them blush furiously when she suggests skinny dipping), and picnicking (Saint packs food for all of them, and somehow Bosley finds out and leaves a sweet little note on each of their sandwiches). 

She knows that it doesn’t change fucked-up pasts. But she loves spending time with her girls, and if she can make them smile by taking them out on silly dates, she’d happily make a fool of herself and fall on her ass ice-skating a thousand times.

Elena and Jane wander aimlessly through the fluorescent-lit shopping mall. Sabina is on a mission in Sydney right now, but she’ll be back hopefully by the end of the week. If she wants, Elena’s happy to take Sabina shopping later too. 

They swing their interlocked hands between them loosely as they walk. Whenever Jane rubs her knuckles with her thumb, her heart swoops and she can’t help but smile up at Jane. 

“I still can’t believe you’ve never been shopping with friends, even the other Angels. Or Bosley, bet she’d sweep the house clean with coupons.” says Elena.

Jane just shrugs, smile a little twisted as she says offhandedly, “Never had anyone to with, until now.”

Elena’s heart shouts in indignation as it always does when Jane and Sabina’s childhood isolation and traumas come up. Even when it’s glossed over as Jane tends to do. Her nose must be scrunched up again, because Jane glances over and drops a brief kiss against her cheek. Sabina and Jane both love to tell Elena how cute she gets when she’s mad on their behalf- that and how much they appreciate the sentiment, having someone in their corner. 

“We’re here now, baby,” says Elena, hoping her eyes say everything her heart can’t put into words just yet. 

“I know,” Jane smiles softly back. 

They wander a bit longer, Elena convincing Jane to try an Orange Julius and cinnamon pretzel bites, Jane lighting up like a dork at the Disney store and Elena teasing her for it, though she buys her a Baymax mug and the huge Stitch plush. They try on endless parades of clothes, striking goofy poses and taking pictures for Sabina, laughing as they pick out the ugliest outfits possible for one another to wear. 

Finally they pass a lingerie store, one of the high-end ones that Elena never really thought she was sexy enough to browse through, even after taking ownership of her badassery and becoming an Angel.

She mentions as much to Jane, who doesn’t even pause before towing Elena through the glass doors. 

“Hey! Baby, I know I’m sexy, it’s okay, we don’t have to go in if you don’t wanna,” protests Elena. 

Jane huffs a laugh, pausing in front of the doors. “I know you know you’re sexy, darling. Though I still think you could benefit from seeing that in action more often. But you said this trip and other dates like it are to make me and Sabina happy, and I think this would definitely qualify as making me _very_ happy.”

“Oh. _Oh_ ! You’re being _horny_ , you horndog,” Elena teases. It’s an inside joke that’d originated from Sabina non-ironically exclaiming it after downing several shots and proceeding to try and give Jane a lap dance without falling over.

Jane rolls her eyes fondly. “Yes, dear, you’ve hit the nail on the head. If we could proceed?”

“After you, milady.” says Elena with a mock-bow. 

Jane ignores Elena's snark, leaning in to whisper "That’s my good girl," as they enter the store. 

The praise hits Elena directly in her core, making fire unfurl throughout her body. So Jane wanted to play that game, did she? Make her flushed in public and embarrassed? Well, not this time! Jane would be the one to be flushed and embarrassed and ready and- wet- _okay_. 

Elena breathes deeply, gathering all of her determination to beat Jane at her own game. She can do this. She is a badass Angel and a very hot lady who has definitely been trained in seduction skills. She compartmentalizes a bit, muting her turned-on self so that she can focus on her strategy. 

As she and Jane start browsing through lace and silk, she asks innocently, “Could you pick some out for me, please, baby? I don’t really know what I’d look good in.”

Jane’s eyes narrow instinctually at her extreme-innocent voice, which usually comes about whenever Elena and Sabina try to test her limits and act bratty. But she softens at Elena’s vulnerability. “Of course, sweetheart. I can do that for you.”

It’s not even untrue, Elena has no idea what lingerie she’d actually look good in. But that just makes her plan all the more devious. 

Jane moves ahead and starts rifling through the store’s inventory with all the intensity she shows when she’s polishing a dart gun or going down on Sabina- _focus_ , Elena reminds herself. She browses through a few bright red pieces, trying to look occupied. 

“Pick a few you think you’d like, and we’ll go try some on,” calls Jane from two aisles over. 

“Okay, I’m ready,” Elena calls back. She grabs a few random pieces that don’t look terribly uncomfortable, and heads through the small hallway leading to the quiet fitting rooms. 

Jane’s already commandeered a way-too-extra fitting room complete with a trifold mirror and a couch, and hung her picks for Elena on the door. 

“Go ahead and try them on,” she says. Elena’s chest flutters a bit- partially because she’s never actually wore lingerie someone else picked out for, much less lingerie at all, and partially because of the confidence in Jane’s implied command.

Once in the dressing room, Elena’s self-control drops away. Now that her plan to make Jane flustered is fully in motion, she has nothing else to think about besides how fucking turned on she is. Shakily she puts on the first piece, a black lace bodysuit with diagonal sheer panels. She looks nice enough, she thinks, looking crucially at herself in the mirror. 

“Jane? Can you come take a look?” she calls quietly.

The door slides open and Jane strides into the dressing room. Then her eyes widen as she takes Elena in, and she just stands there, frozen and mouth agape. Elena smiles to herself, confidence and patience restored. _This_ is beating Jane at her own game- finally she’s not the one embarrassed and flushed in public.

She looks up at Jane with lidded eyes. “Do you like it?”

Jane takes a few seconds to answer, just blinking and visibly swallowing. “God, babygirl, you’re so fucking gorgeous,” she finally exhales. Her pupils are clearly blown. 

“I’m glad you like it,” Elena says, keeping her voice light and innocent as possible. “Will you pick the next one that I try?”

Jane seems to snap out of her reverie at the reappearance of Elena’s too-innocent voice, and smiles sharply. “Yes, babygirl. I want you to try this one on," she says as she hands Elena a red set, "and maybe I’ll help see how well it fits. Does that sound good, sweetheart?” 

Elena blushes at the demand. Jane’s just too good at making her flustered. “Yes,” she murmurs. 

“Good girl.” 

Once Jane closes the door behind herself, Elena sets about figuring how to put on the piece that Jane’s given her. This one is crimson, almost the same shade as the dress she’d worn that first mission, with criss-crossing straps connecting the front to a goddamned choker around her neck. She’s losing the battle against self-restraint quickly, just from the thought that Jane picked this out while thinking of that outfit too. 

The red lace choker fits right over the gold necklace that Jane and Sabina had bought her months ago, the soft gold metal that replaces the collar she wears in bed some nights, the one that reminds her that she’s theirs when she’s out in public. The sensation alone makes her want to throw open the door and make out passionately with Jane, the fact that they’re in public be damned. But she wants to make Jane flustered for once, and she’ll see that through even if she dies from how turned on she is. Elena Houghlin is _not_ a quitter.

Again she calls Jane back in to check her over. And her plan goes great- Jane walks in, pauses for a second too long, shuts the door behind her deliberately. Then she sits down on the couch with a thump, head in her hands for a second. 

“Oh my God, baby, are you alright?” asks Elena, giggling. 

“Yeah- you’re just, just really hot, ‘lena, gimme a second,” sighs Jane dramatically. 

Elena giggles again, waiting patiently for Jane to get herself under control, which, _score_ for Elena. While she waits, she twirls around a bit in the mirror, admiring her reflection. Damn, Jane chose well- the bodysuit accentuates her curves, compliments her skin tone, makes her look like something to be admired and praised. 

After a minute, Jane gets up to join her, composure already back to impeccable. She slides appreciative hands all over the lace, keeping her touch light and observant. She adjusts hooks and straps meticulously until everything fits even more skin-tight than before, and Elena squirms under her attention. Jane checks the seams, making sure the quality is up to par, trails fingers over the pattern in the lace. Then she runs a hand over Elena’s chest and asks, “Can you feel that, baby? We wouldn’t want it to be too thick.”

Elena’s breath hitches, and her pupils are probably blown, but she keeps her cool and says, “Yeah, no it’s okay.”

Jane raises an eyebrow. “Only okay? We can’t have our baby not feeling everything when we’re touching her, especially when she’s looking this good. Are you sure that's how you feel, darling? Use your words, please.”

Elena stifles a whimper. “It feels- it feels really good, Jane.”

“Good, that’s my good girl,” hums Jane. She runs a finger around Elena’s nipple softly. “And how does this feel?”

“G-good, Jane.”

“Good girl.” She pinches at Elena’s nipple in reward, then slides her hands up to the lace sitting around Elena’s neck. She pulls just a tiny bit at the back of the fabric, and grins heatedly at Elena’s visible swallow. “How does that feel? Not too tight?”

“No, it’s - it’s not too tight.”

“Good girl, good job using your words, sweetheart.” Jane pulls just a bit tighter, until the lace tightens around Elena’s choker and makes it bite just slightly into the skin there. 

“Such a pretty girl, all dressed up in the lace that I chose for her,” croons Jane. Elena gasps at the praise and at the slight pressure around her throat, and Jane’s pupils darken completely. 

Jane pauses to check in first, something that Elena always finds so reassuring and soft. “What’s your color, Elena?”

“Green,” says Elena. As soon as the words leave her lips and she nods for extra confirmation, she’s being shoved against the fitting room door, Jane’s hand tightening behind the red lace and gold choker at her neck. She stares up at Jane, already trying not to grind into empty air, she’s so ready for this.

Jane pulls her in for a dirty kiss, biting at her lips and taking control of every push and pull, then bites her way across Elena’s jawline and up to her earlobe.

“I’ve known what you were up to since we walked in the doors to this shop,” Jane hisses into her ear. “What a naughty girl, trying to make me flustered when you know it’s _you_ who always ends up begging for me to touch you. Do you think you’ll be able to keep quiet so that no one hears you being so desperate? Or is that what you want, someone to walk in on you looking fucked-out and so good for me?”

Elena’s breath comes in shallow pants. All she can think about is the way the lace and metal press into her neck, Jane’s hand pulling them taut, the way she’s flush between Jane’s lithe body and the cold wall behind her. She whimpers, avoiding eye contact. Of course Jane had known from the start and was just biding her time, but Elena can’t bring herself to complain about her foiled plan. 

Jane’s hand grips her chin and tilts it upward, forcing her to look her in her eyes. “Eyes on me, darling. You wanted this, after all, didn’t you? Don’t you want to be a good girl for me?”

" _Yes_ ,” sighs Elena, pressing herself impossibly closer to Jane’s body, reveling in the way Jane keeps her steady. “I wanna be your good girl.”

“Wonderful, darling. Let’s see how quiet you can be, hmm?” Jane says, and trails her hand down the lace adorning Elena’s body. She plays with Elena’s nipples for a while, watching her reaction intensely. Even without Jane’s hand to keep her eyes in place, she doesn’t break eye contact. Jane’s eyes are burning into hers, and it’s so hot that Elena has to bite her lip to suppress her moans. She wants to be Jane’s good girl, to follow instructions and keep quiet, but Jane’s touch is so light and she needs _more_. 

When Jane abandons her nipples in favor of teasing under the lace at her hip and over her inner thighs, Elena can’t help the whine that escapes. “ _Please_ , Jane,” she murmurs quietly, desperate for Jane to touch her where she actually needs it.

The hand that was pulling at her choker comes to the front of Elena’s neck, tightening until Elena is even more breathless than before. Her hips grind against Jane’s legs for a blissful moment, searching for any type of friction at all. Jane moves her body far enough that Elena can’t rub against her, held against the wall at arm’s length by Jane’s hand around her neck.

“I thought I told you to be quiet for me, babygirl,” mocks Jane as Elena squirms in frustration. “Maybe I should make you wait, tease you for ages, make you pose for pictures for Sabina and make you wait until she gets home at the end of the week. Do you want that, sweetheart?”

Elena shakes her head frantically, not caring that it makes the choker and lace press into her skin further. She does remember to keep silent, hoping that her pleading eyes will be enough to convey how much she does _not_ want to wait. 

Jane smiles and leans in to kiss Elena fiercely, so much so that Elena almost forgets all about her desperation from earlier, lost in how good Jane makes her feel. When her body goes lax against the wall, held up only by Jane’s hand around her throat, Jane pulls back. “You’re such a good girl for me, Elena. Such a pretty girl, all needy just for trying to follow my rules. I’m going to take care of you, darling. Would you like that?”

Elena bites her lip, nodding her head and shivering in anticipation. Jane smiles, presses a soft kiss next to her lips in reassurance. “Good, Elena, you’re so good for me. I’ve got you.”

She finally, blessedly pulls aside the thin lace strip covering Elena’s cunt. Her fingers tease at Elena’s entrance, slipping through her folds softly. Elena’s head tips back against the wall, and her mouth opens and closes in frustrated pleasure, but somehow she manages not to make a sound. Her hands flex against her sides as she tries her best not to move them, even though she’s aching to reach out and tug Jane against her. 

Jane mouths up and down Elena’s neck, sucking little marks into her skin, loosening her hold around her throat and rubbing softly at the slight indent left by her choker. Her fingers continue to tease, never staying in one place too long, always changing pressures and speeds and positions so that Elena can’t even take a breath, she’s so worked up. When she pries her eyes open to look at Jane’s face, she almost sobs out loud at the look in her eyes. She’s burning up and Jane won’t stop stroking the flames. Elena’s toes curl, she’s so wet and ready for more. 

“Good, sweetheart, you’re doing so well. I need you to stay quiet, alright darling? I’ve got you.”

Jane gazes steadily down into Elena’s eyes as she slides three fingers into her without warning, tightening her hold around Elena’s neck once more so that Elena’s unavoidable moan comes out strangled and soft. She screws her eyes closed, mouth agape and hips trying futilely to grind down further on Jane’s fingers. She feels so much, so good, stretched out and fucked out and _needy_. She swallows back moan after moan, choking on Jane’s fingers around her neck and the slight pinch of Jane’s fingers stretching her out.

Jane’s fucking into her in earnest now, thrusting deep and deliberate, dragging the pads of her fingers against every single ridge they encounter. Elena’s not really sure how her legs are supporting her, or how she isn’t screaming in pleasure, much less staying silent, or how Jane can physically be this hot. Her hips grind up to meet every thrust, and Jane must approve because she doesn’t shove them back against the wall. 

Her thighs are strung taut, her lungs struggling for air against Jane’s hand, even with the breaks that Jane gives her to gasp for air. “ _Please_ ,” she mouths frantically, still remaining silent because she will be Jane’s good girl, she needs to be. “Please let me come, please let me come, please Jane please please, I’m so close,” Elena doesn’t know how much longer she can stay quiet, needs just a little bit extra touch to get her over the urge, needs Jane to give her permission, needs more, _please-_

Jane whispers in her ear, “You’re such a good girl for asking, ‘lena. For waiting for permission, for staying quiet even when I know it’s so hard for you, babygirl. I’m gonna ask you to be good just one more time, okay Elena? I’m gonna pull out ‘cause I know you’re too close to stop on your own. Ready?”

Elena lets out an almost-inaudible sob at Jane’s denial, desperation spreading across her skin and making her body shudder in tiny waves. She grinds forward against air on instinct after Jane pulls her fingers out, as if her body’s hoping that somehow she’ll be filled up immediately.

Jane coos in her ear, “Good girl, Elena, you’re doing so well for me. So beautiful, all fucked out like this,” as she brushes at the frustrated tear running down Elena’s cheek, pressing a kiss to her nose, her cheek, her lips. Elena suspends there, still so tantalizingly close to the edge that she can’t quite believe she’s not about to crest over it. 

Slowly her body calms down. It helps that Jane’s pressing fully against her, the pressure and warmth like a weighted blanket, if weighted blankets were made of hot goddesses named Jane. Jane presses another soft kiss to Elena’s pliant lips before she whispers gently, “What’s your color, Elena? Can you use your words for me?”

“-green, Jane,” mumbles Elena into Jane’s cheek. “Please, I want-”

“Yes, darling, I’ve got you. What do you want, babygirl?”

“I want- I wanna hold your hand, and- you make me watch while you fuck me?” Elena’s mind is just a little hazy from the effort of staying quiet and good, and from the embarrassment of having to admit what exactly she wants from Jane. 

“Good girl,” murmurs Jane happily. “I’m so proud of you for using your words so well. Yes, I can do that, my darling. Come here,” and gathers Elena into her arms. Gently she maneuvers Elena off the wall, supporting her as she walks forward on shaky legs. Elena leans most of her weight on Jane, feeling enveloped and warm. 

They stop in front of the trifold mirror. Elena’s already rubbing her thighs together in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure that suddenly builds up in her core, when she catches sight of herself fucked out, and draped against Jane standing tall and commanding behind her. She whimpers, then catches herself at Jane’s warning look in the mirror. Her hips shutter reflexively at the steel in Jane’s gaze, the anticipation of what’s to come. 

Jane reaches out to wrap an arm around Elena’s front and grab her hand, interlacing their fingers and pulling so that she’s held firmly against Jane’s body. Elena melts into Jane, reveling in the feeling of Jane at her back. In the mirror she sees the way Jane’s dragging her eyes up and down Elena’s body appreciatively, and she blushes, closing her eyes shyly. 

Jane pinches at Elena’s nipple sharply, warning again. “Eyes open, babygirl,” she demands, waiting until Elena unscrews her eyes and meets her gaze in the mirror. “You wanted me to make you watch as I fuck you. Do you really think you’ll get away with closing your eyes for a second? Keep your eyes open and don’t fucking close them, Elena. Do you understand?”

Elena nods, blushing. “Yes, Jane,” she whispers. 

“Good girl, Elena. I’m going to see how well you can keep your eyes open and watch me. Make me proud, babygirl.”

To emphasize her point, and probably to make Elena flush even hotter with shame and arousal, Jane traces Elena’s lips with her thumb before sliding two of her fingers, still covered in Elena’s wetness, into Elena’s mouth. Obediently Elena swirls her tongue around Jane’s fingers, sucking and licking the taste of herself off them, just like the good girl Jane says that she is. She keeps steady eye contact with Jane in the mirror. Even though she’s going to die of humiliation, Jane wants Elena to make her proud, and she will happily die trying. 

Once Jane’s satisfied that Elena’s going to at least try to follow her orders, she slides her fingers out of Elena’s mouth with a pop and smiles wickedly. 

“You’re so fucking hot like that, Elena, sucking on my fingers and tasting yourself like a good girl. Does it make you wet, seeing yourself so needy and willing to do anything for me like this? Do you like knowing that I’m completely in control, that I could make you do anything I wanted and you’d do it just to make me proud?” 

Elena’s head tips back onto Jane’s shoulder in lieu of moaning, though she keeps staring at the mirror. She grinds forward just at Jane’s teasing, and flushes in shame when she remembers that Jane can see her fully, and that she can see Jane watching her. Elena’s hands squeeze at Jane’s fingers behind her torso. She needs more but she can’t ask for it, has to be patient for Jane to give it to her, because Jane’s right. She would do anything that Jane wants just so she’ll call Elena her good girl. 

She must look pathetic, she knows she does because she can see herself not even able to stand on her own, shivering against Jane’s figure. Jane takes pity on her, shoving aside the ruined scrap of lace impatiently and sliding her glistening fingers back into Elena. 

She arches as far up as Jane’s unyielding arm will let her, back wound like a violin string ready to snap, mouth open in a silent scream. She was so close before, and watching herself in the mirror only brought her closer to the edge. Jane bends her head down to suck a mark just under Jane’s ear while her fingers press curved and deeper at just the right speed, and Elena nearly cries at how good she feels. A tear traces down her cheek in the mirror as she stifles another loud wail. She looks debauched and frenzied, completely under Jane’s control.

It’s this sight that makes Elena tug at Jane’s fingers interlaced with hers frantically, shaking with how much she _needs_ Jane to allow her to come. 

Jane makes her wait for a few more deep thrusts before she finally says, “Come for me, babygirl, that’s my good girl,” bringing her thumb to rub at Elena’s clit. 

The spark it sends to her gut is just enough for her to fall over the edge, turning her head to bury completely in Jane’s neck as she shakes uncontrollably. “Fuck, god, Jane, so good, please don’t stop,” she wants to moan, but settles for breathing heavily in sobs of air and muffling any errant squeaks in Jane’s skin. Jane keeps rubbing at her clit, thrusting deep but slower, letting Elena grind down on her fingers as she shakes through her orgasm. There’s nothing important in the world but how well Jane fills her up, how held she feels in her arms, the way Jane’s praise swells through her nerves like wildfire.

As she starts to come down from her high, Jane sliding out gently after a long while, Elena realizes that Jane is murmuring sweetly in her ear. “Good girl, Elena, you’re so pretty like this, you did so well, you’re such a good girl, my darling, oh, sweetheart, I love you, good girl,” alternating pet names with compliments and praise. She blushes and smiles dopily into Jane’s neck, relishing in the way Jane’s hand is still tangled in hers. 

Jane maneuvers them so that all of Elena’s weight is basically on Jane, walking them slowly forward until they reach the closest section of couch. Elena giggles, “We’re slow dancing!” and Jane laughs softly back at her as she sits down and pulls Elena onto her lap. 

“We certainly are,” she says fondly. “How are you feeling, darling?” 

“Good,” says Elena. “Sooooo good, I love you Jane you know that right?”

“I do, sweetheart. And I love you too, ‘lena.” Jane strokes Elena’s hair and neck, waiting patiently as she recollects feeling in her legs and fingers. 

“That was so hot. You’re so hot, Jane oh my God. Can we do this again sometime?”

Jane nods, a mischievous grin spreading across her face. “Yes, we definitely can- and maybe we’ll have Sabina here for our repeat performance, how does that sound? Would you like to take a picture of this outfit so she’ll have something to tide her over until she comes home?”

Elena’s breath hitches. She’s definitely going to pay the favor back to Jane as soon as they get home, but for now, teasing Sabina sounds just as fun. 

(They send a picture of Elena draped across Jane’s lap, clearly flushed and pupils blown, lace and gold choker both around her throat, to Sabina’s phone on an encrypted text. Seconds later they get back a series of messages saying ‘!!!!’ , ‘ur so hot guys’ , ‘IM COMING HOME TONIGHT TRY AND STOP ME!!! hot hot hot HOT!’ in quick succession, followed by a rambling series of emojis. They laugh together until they're snorting and gasping for breath, melting in one another's embrace, not caring that the world can hear their joy.)

**Author's Note:**

> no i will not apologize for a single thing! i dont need to go to church because god is too busy reading my smut over my shoulder
> 
> come be gay and talk about charlie's angels with us here:
> 
> https://discord.gg/dy9VYPH


End file.
